Kacamata Hanji
by florianon.98
Summary: "Leviiiii... Kacamata terakhirku pecah!" rengekan Hanji yang menjadi awal Levi mengetahui masa lalu Hanji, sekaligus pembuka percakapan tentang masa depan yang diinginkannya. [Sebuah Side-Story LeviHan Setelah Pertempuran Di Shiganshina] [LeviHan, OCs] [Chap 1/-]
1. Pecah

"HUWAAAA! Dimana berkasnya? Mana kacamatakuuu?" teriak Hanji heboh di dalam ruangannya, kedua tangannya sibuk mengacak-acak meja kerjanya. Rambutnya awut-awutan, dengan kuncir kuda yang diikat asal. Pakaian pun terlihat berantakan dipakai, dengan kancing kemeja yang dipasang asal dan tidak rapi.

"Ugh! Mana sih?" sungutnya kesal, beberapa tumpukan kertas ia lempar sembarang kertas. Kedua mata ia sipit-sipitkan, efek mata rabun yang tak ditemani kacamata andalan.

Entah sepertinya pagi itu ia sedang bad mood parah. Maka, maklumilah kekumatannya pagi ini. Oya, lihatlah. Ruang kerjanya kini berubah macam kapal yang baru saja pecah dihantam badai dan bergulung-gulung ombak.

Satu sapuan keras pada mejanya, yang tanpa sadar membuat beberapa barang terlempar kencang ke udara. Termasuk salah satu barang berharga milik Hanji.

PRAAANG

Hanji menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Suara kaca pecah?"

Kemudian memperhatikan arah sumber suara sambil menyipit-nyipitkan mata.

Lalu, ia menenggak ludah, berat.

"Eh?"

* * *

**KACAMATA HANJI (1)**

[1 tahun setelah pertempuran di Shiganshina]

**Disclaimer :**

**Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama**

**All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), OOC, etc(s)**

* * *

"Aargh! Itu kacamata terakhirku!" teriak Hanji frustrasi saat menyadari bahwa benda yang terlempar lalu pecah tadi itu adalah kacamata miliknya. Bingkai dan ganggang tak mengalami kerusakan parah, namun lensanya kini membentuk serpihan-serpihan kecil yang menyebar dan membahayakan kulit manusia.

KRIEEET

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sang kapten yang kini raut wajahnya seakan ingin menyiksa Hanji.

"Oi Mata Empat,"

"Leviiiii... Kacamata terakhirku pecah!" rengek Hanji sambil berjongkok dengan wajah kusut, frustrasi.

"Tch! Salahmu sendiri. Dan lagi, apa-apaan ini, heh?" desis Levi seram. Aura disekitarnya berubah, mencekam.

Armin, Jean, dan Mikasa yang berdiri di belakang Levi hanya bisa menonton adegan demi adegan dihadapan mereka. Yha, tentu saja dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat, khawatir akan kelanjutan adegan.

Levi kini sudah berada dihadapan Hanji, murka karena di pagi hari yang harusnya adem ayem tentrem sejahtera ini ia malah di'hadiah'i pemandangan yang sangat 'indah'.

"Kupikir level kebersihanmu sudah meningkat tajam, Mata Empat." sindir Levi.

"Yha, hahaha. Maafkan kekacauan ini, Levi. Tadi ada berkas yang ku cari, dan kacamataku hilang entah kemana. Tau-tau terlempar lalu pecah." balas Hanji sendu. Tak mempedulikan death glare milik Levi. "Oya, ku ralat lagi ya, Cebol. Sekarang aku Mata Tiga, bukan Mata Empat lagi."

"Terserahmu saja." balas Levi kesal. "Sekarang bereskan kekacauan disini!"

"Eh? Bagaimana aku mau membereskan kalau aku saja tak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas?!"

Levi mendengus kesal.

Lalu lelaki itu menoleh pada tiga bawahannya. "Kalian, tolong bantu bereskan kekacauan disini. Berkas laporannya dikumpulkan nanti saja."

"Baik Kapten!" seru mereka bertiga, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Tak lama, mereka berlima sudah bergumul dengan kekacauan di ruangan itu. Sekalian membersihkan ruangan, tentu saja atas titah Levi yang masih tetap clean freak.

* * *

Jam makan siang sudah lewat, seharusnya lelaki itu masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di ruangan itu. Namun efek insiden tadi pagi, akhirnya ia dan Hanji sepakat untuk menunda semua pekerjaan mereka sampai Hanji memiliki kacamata baru.

Yha, sebabnya, Hanji tanpa kacamatanya bagai bencana.

Bencana buruk, terutama bagi Levi.

Levi merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum menuangkan teh hitam yang menguarkan asap ke dalam cangkir miliknya. Menghela nafas lega. Sesekali 'libur' dadakan seperti ini menyenangkan juga. Sedikit mengistirahatkan tubuh dan jiwa dari rutinitas yang terkadang ia rasa membosankan. Apalagi setelah kejadian yang cukup menguras tenaga dan emosi.

Dan kini ia sedikit mensyukuri insiden tadi pagi.

Menyesap teh panasnya, kemudian terbentuk kerutan di dahinya. Menajamkan pendengaran baik-baik, Ia mendengar suara sesuatu yang diseret.

Penasaran, ia perhatikan sekelilingnya sambil menajamkan pendengaran. Namun Ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal di kamarnya.

Ia memutuskan memeriksa koridor. Tepat saat membuka pintu, hal pertama yang Ia lihat adalah Hanji yang sedang meraba-raba dinding dan melangkah hati-hati.

"Sebegitu burukkah penglihatanmu tanpa kacamata?"

"Eh? Levi? Ah, aku tidak salah jalan ternyata. Hehe," ujarnya, sambil cengengesan. Levi mendecih.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Mata Empat."

"Sabar dong, Cebol! Kau tak lihat aku kesulitan seperti ini, huh?" sungut Hanji, melangkah masuk ke kamar Levi. Lelaki itu menatap datar kelakuan atasannya yang terkadang masih ajaib itu.

Satu langkah pertama, mulus. Langkah kedua, ketiga, lancar. Langkah keempa—

BUAAAGH

"Aduh duh," ringis Hanji setelah dirinya jatuh akibat tersandung kakinya sendiri. Levi menatap takjub. Bisa juga ya tersandung kaki sendiri, pikir lelaki itu terheran.

"Bantu dong, Cebol!" protes Hanji yang kini sudah berdiri, melangkah terhuyung menuju sofa di kamar itu - yang dilihatnya hanya bayang-bayang buram.

"Berisik." balas Levi, namun dirinya menuntun Hanji menuju sofa.

"Nah, gitu dong!" seru Hanji ceria.

"Apa maumu kesini, Kacamata Sialan?"

"Kacamata Sialan? Aku lho sedang tidak pakai kacamata. Kau buta?"

"Kau bodoh ya? Itu panggilan buatmu yang berkacamata." balas Levi kesal.

"Semacam panggilan kesayangan kah?" tawa Hanji, dengan wajah ceria macam sedang tidak ada beban di pundaknya.

"Tentu saja bukan! Tch!" kesal Levi, nyaris menjitak Hanji kalau tidak ingat bahwa perempuan itu kini adalah atasannya. "Jadi, apa maumu datang kesini?"

Hanji menatap rekannya itu, meski yang terlihat hanya bayang-bayang seseorang dengan rambut hitam.

"Temani aku pesan kacamata!"

"Ogah!"

"Ayolah, Cebol!"

"Tidak sudi! Kau bisa minta anak buahmu menemanimu!"

"Kau kan anak buahku, Cebol!"

Rasanya Levi ingin memutilasi perempuan bersurai coklat itu.

"Anak buahmu yang lain, maksudku!"

"Ayolah, Levi! Aku mau kau yang menemani!"

Levi mendengus kesal. Berhadapan dengan perempuan itu soal perdebatan hanya membuat pening kepala.

Dan kini Hanji sibuk menarik-narik ujung kemeja Levi yang memang sengaja dikeluarkan dari celana.

Levi mendengus. Merasa kasihan juga kalau junior-juniornya harus jadi korban ke'absurd'an atasannya itu.

"Tch! Kau membuatku muak, Kacamata Sialan!" desis Levi, lalu berjalan menuju pantry. "Katakan kau mau pergi jam berapa."

Kedua mata Hanji membola. Senyumnya merekah sempurna. Macam bocah yang akhirnya dibelikan permen setelah merengek seharian.

Levi berjalan mendekati sofa tempat Hanji duduk.

"Kau mau menemaniku, Levi?"

"Tentu saja ti-"

"Aw! Terima kasih banyak, Levi!" potong Hanji ceria, spontan melompat ingin memeluk Levi. Namun malah terhuyung, akibat keseimbangan yang buruk.

Mudah, Levi menangkap tubuh atasannya. Kemudian, karena terlalu kesal, menyentil dahi perempuan itu.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja, Kacamata Sialan!" desis Levi, lalu mendudukkan perempuan itu diatas sofa.

"Kita berangkat sekarang saja! Kemudian, kita bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kau juga pasti sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan kan, Levi?" celoteh Hanji ceria, seakan tak ada beban yang memberatkan pikirannya.

"Lama tidak berjalan-jalan katamu? Kau itu pikun atau apa? Jelas-jelas kemarin kita sibuk berjalan-jalan mengurus berbagai laporan ke pusat, Mata Empat!" Levi ingin mengumpat, tapi authornya tak sanggup tulis terlalu banyak kata umpatan.

Hanji mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Kau anggap itu jalan-jalan?"

Levi membalas tatapan Hanji, tak merespon.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA uhuk, uhuk." tawa Hanji begitu keras, sampai terbatuk-batuk. Levi memperhatikan rekannya itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Sudah berapa lama sejak Hanji terakhir tertawa selepas dan segila ini? Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Kalau tak salah ingat terakhir itu saat pesta bir kecil-kecilan dengan Erwin, Mike, dan Nanaba. Tiba-Tiba Levi merasa tak enak pada sosok didepannya.

"Aduh, aduh. Maaf, aku kelepasan." desah Hanji dengan wajah cerah setelah menenangkan dirinya yang masih terbatuk. Akibat tawa yang terlalu 'gila'.

"Kau sih lucu, Tuan Tanpa Ekspresi. Jangan terlalu serius dong. Apa kau tak pernah berjalan-jalan dalam konteks bersantai dan menghibur diri?" tanya Hanji sambil menatap rekan diseberangnya yang bentuknya tak jelas dimatanya.

"Pekerjaan kita masih banyak, Hanji. Tak ada waktu untuk jalan-jalan bersantai." tutur Levi, cuek.

"Astaga! Kalau begitu kau harus mengantarku memesan kacamata. WAJIB!" tekan Hanji sambil tersenyum sumringah. Levi menatapnya dengan tatapan protes.

"Setelah itu, kita jalan sebentar. Terserahmu kemana. Mau kau beli sapu baru, alat pel baru, sabun baru, kemoceng baru, terserah! Nanti ku traktir!" ucap Hanji sambil berdiri, lalu menarik tangan Levi yang bebas. " Ayo berangkat sekarang! Sebelum terlalu sore!"

Levi hanya berdehem pelan, ikut berdiri. Dilihatnya kini Hanji macam bocah berumur 7 tahun yang membujuk abangnya pergi beli mainan.

"Ayo Levi!"

"Kau bahkan mau pergi dengan rambut berantakan macam jalinan benang arum manis begini?" tanya Levi sambil membalikkan tubuh Hanji yang semula menghadapnya. Kemudian, salah satu tangannya melepas ikat rambut Hanji dan tangan lainnya cekatan menyisir surai coklat itu hingga cukup rapi. Tak lama, rambut Hanji sudah terikat rapi, tertata sedemikian rupa sesuai gaya tatanan yang biasa.

Dan Hanji hanya bisa terdiam karenanya. Semburat kemerahan muncul begitu saja di pipi.

"Ayo, Mata Empat! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" panggil Levi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping pintu, bersiap melangkah ke koridor. Hanji masih mengerjap-ngerjap, seketika kelimpungan.

"Levi, tunggu dong! Aku tak bisa jalan cepat tanpa kacamataku!" desah Hanji sambil melangkah. "Bisa-bisa malah jatuh lagi seperti tadi."

Kedua tangan Hanji meraih sebelah lengan Levi, kemudian cekatan menggenggam tangan lelaki itu. Sang pemilik rambut kehitaman tak merespon macam-macam.

"Menyusahkan." ucap Levi datar. Padahal dalam hatinya ia prihatin dengan rekannya itu.

"Apa kau tak malu kalau namaku masuk koran dengan judul besar 'Seorang Komandan Terlihat Tersandung di Jalanan'? Bisa hancur reputasi Scouting Legion kalau begitu!" protes Hanji. Levi mencebik.

"Kau tak pakai kacamata khusus misimu itu?" tanya Levi, dibalas gelengan Hanji.

"Kacamata misiku juga hancur, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Terbakar saat percobaan di lab. Biasanya aku menyimpan beberapa buah kacamata biasa dan kacamata misi, tapi semua sudah hancur." perempuan itu kemudian terkekeh. Tanpa beban.

Levi mendesah. Ia merasa sedikit pening.

* * *

"BIBI KATJA! PAMAN THEODOR! Aku pulang!" teriak Hanji senang, satu langkah setelah memasuki satu toko kacamata di pinggiran jantung kota Stohess.

"Hanji?" takjub seorang perempuan yang sudah berumur, melangkah terburu keluar dari salah satu ruangan. Kemudian raut wajah Hanji terlihat amat bahagia.

"Bibi!" sapanya sambil memeluk perempuan yang kulit keriputnya terlihat jelas dimana-mana.

"Ya ampun! Siapa yang kau bawa? Suami mu?" tanya Bibi Katja dengan nada bercanda, sambil menoleh pada Levi yang masih berdiri di luar toko. Sontak kedua insan berbeda gender itu melotot.

"Haha, saya bercanda, tentu saja." kekeh Bibi Katja. "Silahkan masuk, Kapten Levi."

Setelah dipersilahkan, Levi baru bersedia masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Dimana Paman?" tanya Hanji sambil melongok ke dalam salah satu ruang di toko itu.

" Di belakang, sedang mengawasi pekerja merapikan gagang kacamata." balas Bibi Katja yang muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir dan sepiring kecil kue kering.

"Kau pasti kesini untuk pesan beberapa kacamata kan?" tebak perempuan berumur itu sambil terkekeh. Hanji hanya menyengir. Sedangkan Levi hanya diam saja. Ia bukan tipe yang mudah berbaur di lingkungan baru.

Tak lama, sesosok jangkung dengan jenggot dan kumis lebat macam sinterklas muncul. Tubuhnya masih terlihat segar dan kuat meski langkahnya mulai sedikit tertatih. Faktor umur.

"Sudah kuduga suara itu milikmu, Hanji." sapa sosok jangkung itu ramah. "Oh, ada Kapten Levi juga ternyata. Siang, Kapten."

"Siang, Paman." balas Levi.

"Jadi, kau kesini mau pesan kacamata, ya?" tanya Paman Theodor sambil mengacak rambut Hanji gemas.

"Hehe, maafkan aku yang datang hanya saat sedang butuh kacamata, Paman, Bibi." balas Hanji tak enak hati.

"Kami maklum kok. Pekerjaanmu pasti banyak dan menyita waktumu." balas Bibi Katja. "Tapi, sebanyak itu kacamata, rusak semua?"

Hanji hanya terkekeh malu. "Hancur malah."

"Dasar gadis ceroboh."

_Dia bahkan bukan lagi gadis_, batin Levi.

"Jadi, apakah minusmu bertambah? Kalau tidak, tak perlu repot mengukur lagi. Catatan mu masih ada padaku." ucap Paman Theodor.

Hanji tersenyum ragu.

Sedangkan Levi bersiap angkat bicara.

"Sepekan terakhir dia sering mendekatkan dokumen-dokumen lama ke arah mata. Biasanya tidak pernah." ucap Levi dengan nada datar.

"Ah, begitu ya? Terima kasih banyak informasinya, Kapten Levi. Kupikir minus mu bertambah, Hanji. Ayo ke ruangan." simpul Paman Theodor, lalu melangkah menuju ruangan khusus periksa.

"Levi, aku pergi dulu." bisik Hanji pada rekannya. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menatap punggung rekannya yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ah, entah kenapa jadi teringat saat dia sering kesini bersama tiga temannya dulu." desah Bibi Katja, seakan sedang bermonolog. Tak peduli Levi akan tertarik mendengarkan, perempuan berumur itu melanjutkan.

"Beberapa bulan setelah ia bergabung dengan Scouting Legion, dia mampur kesini sambil membawa — ah, siapa saja ya? Kalau tak salah namanya Erwin, Mike dan Nanaba. Ah, iya, namanya itu."

"Ah, sepertinya Hanji belum bercerita padamu, ya?" tanya Bibi Katja kemudian.

"Begitulah." balas Levi sekenanya.

"Dia masih merepotkan ya?"

"Tapi dia pula yang banyak membantu kami, Bibi."

"Begitu ya? Dan masih ceria seperti itu?" tanya Bibi Katja. Levi mengangguk.

"Dia tak seperti yang kau duga. Masa lalunya cukup pedih. Tapi dia tipe orang yang tak suka dikasihani. Kau tak tau tentang keluarganya, bukan?" lanjut Bibi Katja.

Levi menghela nafas.

"Dia memang tak pernah bercerita. Namun saat dulu beberapa rekan bertanya tentang desa keluarganya, dia hanya bilang di dalam dinding Rose. Tapi tatapannya cukup sedih. Aku yakin dia menutupi sesuatu. Sayangnya, Ia tak pernah memberi kesempatan rekan-rekannya untuk tahu lebih banyak."

Bibi Katja mengangguk-angguk. Lantas menatap Levi lekat.

"Hanji perempuan yang tabah. Bahkan pandai menutupi dukanya." perempuan berumur itu menghela nafas. Memulai kisah. "Kedua orangtuanya dibunuh dengan sadis oleh aparat pihak kerajaan."

.

.

.

**Halo!**

**Mungkin sebagian kalian pernah membaca ff ini sebelumnya, entah itu di _platform_ lain. Yaps, ff ini memang pernah di _publish_ di watty dan fb. Atas permintaan salah satu pembaca, yaitu petalflakes, dan pertimbanganku sendiri maka akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mem_publish_nya disini juga!**

**Sampai saat ini, sudah ada 5 bab yang di publish di _platform_ jingga. Rencanaku, aku akan mem_publish_ bertahap disini setiap seminggu sekali.**

**Oya. Versi ff di _platform_ biru ini merupakan versi revisi. Ada beberapa bagian yang kutambahkan, sebagian lagi kukurangi.**

**Sekian! Terima kasih sudah membaca! _Love you all!_**


	2. Masa Lalu Hanji Kecil

"Hanji perempuan yang tabah. Bahkan pandai menutupi duka-nya." perempuan berumur itu menghela nafas. "Kedua orangtuanya dibunuh dengan sadis oleh aparat pihak kerajaan."

Kedua mata Levi seketika melebar.

* * *

**[****KACAMATA HANJI (2)]**

**Disclaimer :**

**Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama**

**All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**[1 tahun setelah pertempuran di Shiganshina]**

* * *

Dahi Levi berkerut. "Apa sebabnya?" tanyanya cepat, kemudian sedikit menyesali pertanyaannya.

Bibi Katja menoleh sejenak pada lelaki itu sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kedua orangtua Hanji adalah dua ilmuwan yang menghabiskan banyak hari-hari mereka untuk riset, mengobati keingintahuan mereka. Bersama suami-istri Arlert, mereka meneliti dan membuat berbagai penemuan menarik dan banyak membantu militer sampai saat ini. Salah satunya, pengembangan maneuver gear kalian. Bahkan mereka berempat bersama beberapa ilmuan lain membuat benda yang bisa terbang dan mengangkut mereka."

"Saya ingat saat mereka sedang mengerjakan proyek itu, membuat sesuatu yang mereka sebut balon udara. Wajah-wajah ceria dan senandung semangat terpancar dari bengkel kecil tempat mereka riset. Hanji kecil, yang mewarisi kecerdasan sang ayah dan sifat keingintahuan dari ibunya, ikut serta disana karena penasaran. Umurnya saat itu masih enam tahun, sehingga ia hanya dibolehkan menonton orangtuanya bekerja. Tapi -"

Kalimat Bibi Katja terhenti. Perempuan itu menarik nafas sejenak, lalu terdiam seakan sedang menenangkan perasaan yang bergemuruh.

Levi memperhatikan raut wajah lawan bicaranya. Yang ia lihat, ada raut kesedihan disana.

"Tidak apa-apa bila Anda tak bersedia melanjutkan." ucap Levi akhirnya, mencoba berucap sesimpatik mungkin.

"Ah, maafkan saya, Kapten Levi. Terkadang terlalu pilu saat mengingatnya." sahut Bibi Katja cepat.

"Biar saya lanjutkan."

Bibi Katja menghirup nafas lagi.

"Tapi, siang itu serombongan petugas berseragam gelap-gelap muncul di bengkel tempat mereka riset. Menghancurkan segala barang yang ada disana. Bahkan, mereka membunuh semua orang yang ada di dalam bengkel. Tak peduli muda maupun tua. Semua dibunuh, dengan sadis."

Raut wajah Bibi Katja semakin berduka.

Levi terlihat bingung. Lalu, nasib Hanji saat itu bagaimana? Bagaimana perempuan berkacamata itu selamat?

"Saat kejadian itu terjadi Hanji baru sampai di rumahnya, mengambil kotak bekal makan siang untuk kedua orangtuanya. Saat ia berjalan kembali menuju bengkel, orang-orang menariknya pulang sambil memanggil saya. Tapi dasar dia terlalu cerdas. Ia melihat asap pekat membumbung tinggi dari arah tempat bengkel berada. Hanji mengamuk, dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan saya. Berlari kencang menuju bengkel. Dan ia melihat yang seharusnya tak ia lihat."

Bibi Katja kembali memotong kalimatnya.

" Mayat kedua orantuanya yang tubuhnya dipenuhi luka lebam, tusukan-tusukan dan sayatan-sayatan memanjang, bekas penyiksaan. Bahkan ayahnya kehilangan kedua bola matanya." lanjut bibi itu.

Sejenak Levi menahan nafas, tak menyangka dengan masa lalu rekannya itu. Tak kalah gelap dibandingkan masa lalunya.

Wajah Bibi Katja sedikit memucat, karena teringat peristiwa bertahun-tahun lalu. Jeritan, serta tangis pilu di hari itu terngiang-ngiang kembali.

"Seharusnya Anda tak perlu menceritakannya, Bibi." desah Levi, tak nyaman. Ya, dia tak tau harus merespon apa.

"Tapi, terima kasih telah menceritakannya pada saya." ucap lelaki itu akhirnya, kali ini nadanya tulus. Bibi Katja mengusap matanya, bekas air mata yang meluncur begitu saja.

"Saya hanya ingin seseorang lebih mengenal anak itu. Dia terlalu memanipulasi diri sendiri, membuat semua orang menganggap dia dasarnya seceria itu dan setabah itu. Padahal tidak." sahut Bibi Katja dengan suara sedikit serak.

Levi tertegun. Semua ingatannya tentang Hanji berputar cepat di otaknya. Benar, selama ini Hanji teramat ceria sampai-sampai orang yang tak dekat dengannya pasti mengira dia tak pernah menangis. Tapi Hanji tetaplah manusia biasa yang bisa bersedih dan menangis. Namun, jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Dan salah satu orang 'beruntung' yang melihat Hanji menangis adalah dirinya. Hanji mempercayai Levi sebagai tempat untuk menumpahkan sedih dan tangis. Sebagaimana dirinya yang selalu menumpahkan kesedihannya dihadapan perempuan itu.

Bedanya, Levi HANYA menumpahkan kesedihan dan tangisnya di hadapan Hanji.

Bukan inginnya untuk melakukan itu, tapi ajaibnya Hanji bisa selalu menemukannya di tempat-tempat terpencil tepat saat air matanya mengalir. Sialan memang.

"Tenanglah, Bibi. Keponakan Anda masih normal, beberapa kali saya temukan ia menangisi Erwin dan yang lainnya." ucap lelaki itu. Entah bermaksud untuk menenangkan hati bibi tersebut atau malah membuatnya khawatir pada keponakannya, Levi juga bingung dengan perkataannya barusan.

Bibi Katja menyeka sisa air matanya. Lalu memandang Levi cukup erat.

"Kapten Levi, bisakah Anda menemani, menjaga dan melindungi keponakan ceroboh ku itu?" tanya Bibi Katja setelah nafasnya semakin tenang. "Hanya kamu satu-satunya rekan keponakanku itu yang bisa kupercayai untuk menjaganya. Dia pun sudah mempercayaimu sejak lama."

Levi kembali tertegun. Selama ini pun sebenarnya ia telah 'menemani' Hanji, meski dalam artian dia terpaksa akibat Hanji yang terlampau sering muncul dihadapannya tiba-tiba. Kemudian mengajak ribut lelaki itu sambil memanggilnya 'pendek' atau 'cebol'. Katanya, sebagai balasan karena lelaki itu lebih sering memanggilanya dengan 'kacamata sialan' dibandingkan dengan namanya.

Namun, permintaan Bibi Katja ini terasa berbeda baginya. Ia yakin Bibi Katja tak memintanya untuk sekedar menemani, melindungi dan menjaga Hanji. Pasti lebih dari itu. Tapi Levi tak paham maksud dari 'lebih dari itu'.

Meski begitu, saat ini pun tanpa diminta oleh siapapun, lelaki itu pasti akan dengan senang hati menemani dan melindungi bahkan menjaga perempuan itu. Karena Hanji satu-satunya rekan sebayanya yang tersisa. Satu-satunya orang lama di hidupnya yang masih disisakan semesta untuknya.

Dan Levi membutuhkannya. Masih sangat membutuhkannya. Tak terbayang olehnya bila ia kehilangan sosok cerewet nan ceroboh, namun jenius dan tegar itu. Terutama kehilangan tawa khasnya yang pasti akan ia rindukan.

"Saya tak akan membiarkannya mati." ucap Levi singkat. Berharap kalimat singkatnya itu dipahami oleh Bibi Katja.

Senyum Bibi Katja mengembang sempurna. Ia lega dengan jawaban lelaki itu meski baginya terlampau singkat.

"Terima kasih."

Derap langkah kaki terburu terdengar makin mendekat. Tak lama muncul sosok Hanji dengan senyum merekah memasuki ruangan itu.

"Maaf ya lama!" serunya sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa panjang tepat disamping Levi. Kemudian dengan jahil mencolek pipi lelaki itu. Maka jangan salahkan Levi bila seketika menoleh pada perempuan itu sambil menatap tajam. Masa bodoh, Hanji balas dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hehe, Bibi maaf kami tak bisa lama-lama." ucap Hanji pada bibinya. Bibi Katja tersenyum.

"Tak apa, kalian pun terlihat sibuk sekali." balas wanita yang menua itu. "Tapi, kalau ada waktu longgar lagi, berkunjunglah kemari."

"Tentu saja, Bibi." balas Hanji tersenyum. Kemudian bergerak memeluk bibinya. "Aku pasti merindukan Bibi."

"Maka sering-seringlah kemari." ucap Bibi Katja membalas pelukan keponakannya.

* * *

"Hanji!" panggil Bibi Katja saat Hanji dan Levi melangkah keluar rumah itu. Menarik tangan Hanji lalu memaksanya menerima sebuah bungkusan. "Bawalah. Kurasa kue-kue kering ini bisa mengisi toples-toples di markasmu sudah berdebu itu."

Hanji tergelak. Apanya toples berdebu? Toh tiap hari toples-toples di ruangannya selalu di lap dengan telaten sampai kinclong oleh Levi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Bibi! Aku yakin mereka akan menyukai kue buatan Bibi!" ucap Hanji senang.

"Oh ya, apa kalian berdua tidak berpikiran untuk mempunyai anak?" Bibi Katja merapikan rambut keponakannya, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

Lagi-lagi Hanji tergelak. "Anak-anak kami masih cukup banyak, Bibi. Lagipula pekerjaan kami sedang repot-repotnya."

"Padahal aku mengharapkan kalian punya keturunan." ucap Bibi Katja. Hanji terkekeh.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi!" seru Hanji, melangkah menjauhi rumah itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada paman dan bibinya disana. Sedangkan Levi sudah melangkah lebih jauh daripadanya.

"Apa semua orang tua seperti itu? Menanyakan tentang anak dan keturunan." tanya Levi setelah mereka sudah cukup jauh dari tempat itu. Hanji menoleh pada rekannya.

Mengadahkan tatapannya sambil tersenyum. "Kupikir, tidak semuanya. Lagipula, mereka itu hanya merindukan sosok kecil yang lucu menggemaskan untuk ditimang dan digendong, Levi."

"Begitu ya?"

Angin sore menerpa mereka lembut. Membuat rambut kedua insan itu bergerak-gerak seirama tiupan angin. Beberapa kali Hanji memindahkan surai-surainya yang menutupi mata, lalu kembali merengkuh tangan Levi untuk digenggam.

"Tadi aku sudah berjanji akan mentraktirmu membeli sesuatu. Jadi, kau mau apa?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Tak ada."

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu? Sapu? Sabun? Teh hitam?" ricuh Hanji sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Levi. "Ayo dong! Aku sudah janji lho!"

"Tch!" decih Levi, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau begitu, traktir aku di bar sebelah sana." katanya, sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri mereka.

"Siap!"

* * *

**(tbc)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yha, serial ini sebenarnya dibikin karena terheran kenapa masa lalu Hanji gak pernah diliatin di manga padahal Levi dan Erwin udh diliatin masa lalunya**

**seperti biasa, mohon kritik saran dan reviewnya!**

**terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
